ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tabitha St. Germain
}} Tabitha St. Germain, known as Tabitha or Kitanou St. Germain, is a Canadian actress, comedian and singer. She is known for a variety of roles across many different shows. Awards and nominations She won a Dora Award in 1995 for her performance in Assassins, the Stephen Sondheim musical. Filmography Web productions * #Tweet It: Featuring My Little Pony Staff and Bronies – Herself (music video) * BlackGryph0n's 50,000 Subscribers Special – Herself (video) Live-action films * Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony – Rarity (archive sound) Western animation as Tabitha St. Germain * 1001 Nights – Donyazad * A Very Fairy Christmas – Shaily * Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! – Serge, Harry's Ex, Asian Animator, Vict. Lady Detective, Damien * Action Man – Agnes "Fidget" Wilson * Octonauts – Dashi (Canada Dub) * Amelia's Moving Pictures – Amelia * Ark – Empress Cathebel * Barbie: Fairytopia – Dandelion, Topaz, Mermaid #1 * Barbie: Mermaidia – Dandelion, Teeny Mermaid * Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow – Dandelion, Topaz * The Barbie Diaries – Other Sales Girl * Barbie in a Christmas Carol – The Spirit of Christmas Past, Seamstress, Baby * Barbie Mariposa – Willa, Coral, Flutterpixie * Barbie: Princess Charm School – Grace, Lorraine * Barbie Thumbelina – Chrysella * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale – Zuma, Deanne * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 – Zuma * Barbie: A Fashion Fairy Tale – Marie-Alecia "Alice" * Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale – Max * Barbie and the Secret Door – Malutia * Being Ian – Sandi Crocker * Betsy Bubblegum's Journey Through Yummi-Land— Lindsay Lue Lilac * Billy the Cat – Various * Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui – Nokama * Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows – Nokama * Captain Flamingo – Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot – Cheer Bear * Chuck's Choice – Misha's Mom * Class of the Titans – Persephone, Aphrodite, Psyche * The Cramp Twins – Mari Phelps * Dinosaur Train – Shirley Stygimoloch, Spiky Stygimoloch, Keenan Chirostenotes, Mrs. Conductor the Troodon, Patricia Palaeobatrachus, Minnie Microraptor, Mikey Microraptor, Angela Avisaurus, Mrs. Deinonychus, Arlene Archaeopteryx, Cindy Cimolestes, Sonja Styracosaurus, and Stephie Styracosaurus * D'Myna Leagues – Nikki Tinker * Doggie Daycare – Cookie * Dragon Booster – Spratt * Dreamkix – Emily * Ed, Edd n Eddy – Nazz (1998–99) * Endangered Species – Pickle * Felidae – Pepeline (uncredited) * Firehouse Tales – Lorrie the Land Rover * Generation O! – Eddie * George of the Jungle – Magnolia, Tooky Tooky * Hellcats – Additional Voices * Help! I'm a Fish – 2nd Fish Waiting for Bus * Hero: 108 – Alpha Girl Latifah, Archer Lee, Rattle Diva, Peacock Queen * Holly and Hal Moose: Our Uplifting Christmas Adventure – Worker Elf * Iron Man: Armored Adventures – Maria Hill, Technovore * Jimmy Two-Shoes – Heloise * Kate and Mim-Mim – Lilly * Kid vs. Kat – Phoebe, Mrs. Brenigan * Krypto the Superdog – Andrea Sussman, Melanie Whitney * League of Super Evil – Cougar, Elizabeth "Lightning Liz" Sergeant, Goldenrod, Miss B. Mean * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu – Mistaké (Season 8–9) * Littlest Pet Shop – Pepper Mildred Clark, Pepper Clark (Young), Delilah Barnsley, Stage Manager, Mona Autumm, Gail Trent, Clarissa Trent, Finola Frum, Nutmeg Dash / Natasha Margarita Dashinula, Modeling Agency Director, Karina Mishnev, Shahrukh's Stylist, School Nurse, Philippa, McKenna Nicole, Mrs. Nevla, Skunk the Skunk, Museum Intercom Announcer, Driver Seeking the Littlest Pit Stop, Little Old Lady, Crab Witch, Stephanie Hart, Jun Ling, Honey Bee Who Looks Like Pepper, Carnival Parade Head Judge, Mushroom, Jittery Cat, Tess McSavage, Parker Waddleton, Cairo, Poodle Interviewee, Aunt Mo Baxter, Mo Baxter (Teen), Botanical Gardens Announcer, Zelda / Sitcom Minka * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own – Flinty Golden, Gigi Monkeyford, Racehorse, Willow Longstout, Sultanna Siam, Dooley Wolfhound, Loudspeaker, Sasha Siberio * LoliRock – Auriana, Amaru, Aunt Ellen, Carissa, others * Make Way For Noddy – Dinah Doll * Martha Speaks – Martha Lorraine, Mariela Lorraine * Martin Mystery – Jenni Anderson * Maya the Bee – Ben *Max & Ruby – Martha * Monster Buster Club – Wendy, John * ¡Mucha Lucha! – Penny Plutonium * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico – Bride, Duchess, Tourist Gal, Female Vegas Singer * My Little Pony (direct-to-video animated specials) – Minty, Thistle Whistle, Wysteria, Fiesta Flair and Scootaloo * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic – Rarity, Princess Luna / Nightmare Moon, Granny Smith, Derpy Hooves, Cup Cake, Bon Bon / Sweetie Drops, Cherry Berry, Pound Cake, Princess Flurry Heart, Shoeshine, Rainbowshine, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Golden Harvest, Fleur De Verre, Pearly Stitch, Caesar, Daisy Jo, Comet Tail, Lotus Blossom, Aloe, Glamour Gleam, Zipporwhill, Sprinkle Medley, Shadowbolt Leader, Doctor Hay, Leeroy Wingkins, Philomena, Aunt Orange, Rarity (Young), Cookie Crumbles, Millie, Wonderbolts Derby Announcer, Silver Frames, Wild Fire, Olden Pony, Granny Smith (Filly), Aunt Applesauce, Gravy Boat, Grace, Suri Polomare, Spring Step, Lilac Sky, Peachy Pitt, Clear Skies, Grand Galloping Gala Announcer, March Gustysnows, Frazzle Rock, Blaze, Ponto Rican Mother, Method Mare (Portraying Mrs. Pearblossom), Sisterhooves Social Registration Pony, Copper Top, Hoofer Steps, Taunting Young Pegasi, Lavender Essence, Cheerilee's Students, Masked Nurse, Jeweler Pony, Toy Store Salespony, Starry Eyes, Yak Boy, Granny Smith (Young), Chiffon Swirl / Cup Cake (Young), Granny Smith (Middle-Aged), Angry Fan Mare, Fan Store Customer, Cruise Pony 1, Cruise Pony 3, Jeweled Pony, Joan Pommelway, Mean Rarity Clone * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rarity, Vice Principal Luna, Mrs. Cake * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks – Rarity, Vice Principal Luna, Photo Finish * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games – Rarity, Vice Principal Luna * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree – Rarity, Vice Principal Luna, Derpy Hooves * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (miniseries) – Rarity, Watermelody, Patron, Photo Finish, Granny Smith * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2017 animated shorts) – Rarity, Photo Finish, Granny Smith * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (web series) - Rarity, Lily Pad, Granny Smith, Sunny Sugarsocks, Photo Finish * My Little Pony: Pony Tales - Rarity * My Little Pony: The Movie – Rarity, Princess Luna, Granny Smith, Derpy Hooves * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever – Rarity, Derpy Hooves, Princess Flurry Heart * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip - Rarity * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Forgotten Friendship - Rarity, Princess/Vice Principal Luna * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rollercoaster of Friendship - Rarity, Granny Smith * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Spring Breakdown - Rarity * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Sunset's Backstage Pass - Rarity * Nerds and Monsters – Dudley Squat, Becky Hooger, Craboon, Female Monster 1, Female Monster 2 * Nina's World – Claire, Mrs. Goldstein, Star, Flamingo, Big Sister Bear, Fair Patron, Squirrel #1 * The Nutty Professor – Robin * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures – Rotunda, Grannie * Packages from Planet X – Calimary, Dan's Grandmother, Amanda's Mother * Pirate Express – Nurse Hatchet, Queen #2, Fuschia Findinero, Persephone, Nerissa, Violet * Pocket Dragon Adventures – Binky * Polly Pocket – Beth * Polly Pocket 2: Cool at the Pocket Plaza – Beth * PollyWorld – Beth * Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy – Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea * Pucca – Pucca, Ring Ring * Ratchet & Clank – Juanita Alvaro * Rated A for Awesome – Mr. Twitchy * Ready Jet Go! — Auntie Eggplant * RollBots – Tinny * Romali Series – Noel, The Witch, and Cassandra * Sabrina: The Animated Series – Additional Voices * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch – Hilda Spellman, Veralupa, Matilda the Troll Queen, Mrs. Mabie, Girl 102A, Female Reporter * Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular – Scary Godmother, Ruby * Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy – Scary Godmother, Ruby * Sonic Underground – Additional Voices * Skatoony – Heloise * Slugterra – Desdemona, Little Boy, Cantina Tough Woman * Storm Hawks – Dove * Supernoobs – Shope, Sue Newswoman, Jennifer Shope, Oki, Mrs. Craberton, Shope 2, Emma #1, The Virus Creators, Dog Warden * Team Galaxy – Brett * A Very Fairy Christmas – Shaily * Voltron Force − Kala * The Wacky World of Tex Avery – Additional Voices * Weird-Oh's – Portia * X-Men: Evolution – Danielle Moonstar * Yakkity Yak – Penelope * Zeke's Pad – Ida Palmer/Chester * ALF: The Animated Series and ALF Tales – Augie Shumway, Rhonda * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World – Kootie Pie Koopa * Beetlejuice – Prudence, Ginger, Additional Voices * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures – Additional Voices (DIC version, Season 2) * The Care Bears Family – Swift Heart Rabbit * C.O.P.S. – Ms. Demeanor * Dog City – Kitty * Free Willy – Additional Voices * Garbage Pail Kids – Additional Voices * Hurricanes – Additional Voices * The Legend of Zelda – Spryte * Little Rosey – Tess * The Littlest Angel – Littlest Angel * Mummies Alive! – Additional Voices * Rin Tin Tin: K-9 Cop * The Rosey and Buddy Show – Additional Voices * Rupert – Additional Voices * Sonic Christmas Blast – Elf, Princess Sally Acorn, Bird, Additional Voices * Star Wars: Ewoks – Asha * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! – Additional Voices * Swamp Thing – Abigail Arcane * Sylvanian Families – Ashley Evergreen * Tales from the Cryptkeeper – Sally, Zola * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad – Additional Voices Anime * .hack//Roots – Asta, Nazo Grunty * Black Lagoon – Roberta * Boys Over Flowers – Yuki Matsuoka * Death Note – Naomi Misora * Dokkoida!? – Ruri Umeki, Edelweiss * Dragonball Z (Ocean Group dub) – Gotenks * Dragon Drive – Chibisuke * Earth Girl Arjuna – Sayuri Shirakawa * Galaxy Angel S – Ranpha Franboise * Galaxy Angel X – Ranpha Franboise * Gin Tama – Mutsu * Hamtaro – Pashmina * Infinite Ryvius – Criff Kei * InuYasha – Nazuna, Sayo, Koume, Sara * Let's Go Quintuplets – Krystal * Lilac – Amura, Kenshi * MegaMan NT Warrior – Maddy (Madoi or Madd) * Mirmo! – Katie Minami *''Mix Master'' Pachi * * Gundam SEED – Flay Allster, Birdy (Torii), Haro * Gundam SEED Destiny – Birdy (Torii), Haro, Abby Windsor, Hilda Harken * Gundam 00 – Soma Peries, Haro * Popotan – Konami, Unagi, Magical Girl Lilo * Powerpuff Girls Z – Miss Keane, Ivy, Violet, Sapphire * Ranma 1/2 – Yuki Onna * Shakugan no Shana – Shana (Season 1), Domino, Rinne (Baby; ep 1) * Star Ocean EX – Precis F. Newman * Sword of the Stranger – Mu-Mao, Yori * Tensai Bakabon Satou – Sara * Transformers: Armada – Alexis * Transformers: Energon – Alexis * Transformers: Cybertron – Professor Lucy Suzuki * Tokyo Underground – Shiel Messiah * Zoids Fuzors – Sandra, Ciao, Female TV Announcer Live-action television * And Then There Was One – ICU nurse (as Paulina Gillis) * Being Ian: An Ian-convenient Truth – Sandi Crocker * Beggars and Choosers * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction * The Campbells – Ellen Davis (as Paulina Gillis) * Da Vinci's Inquest * Due South – Maria * Eve's Christmas – Dominique * Mysterious Ways * The New Addams Family – Melancholia, Catastrophia * Night Heat – Sonja (as Paulina Gillis) * The Outer Limits – Delia Pendergast (episode: "What Will The Neighbors Think") * Police Academy: The Series * Stargate SG-1 – Byrsa Woman (as Paulina Gillis) * Supernatural – Miss Virtue Video game roles * Crash: Mind over Mutant – Additional Voices * Devil Kings – Bramble * Dragalia Lost – Althemia, Estelle, Phoenix, Mym * Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 – Haro, Tutorial Operator * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space – Soldiers and Pilots * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic – Rarity, Princess Luna / Nightmare Moon, Mrs. Cake * Thimbleweed Park – voice * Under the Skin – Cosmi, Annie Campbell, Little Girl, Girl #2, Princess Cleo References External links * * * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Actors from Vancouver Category:Musicians from Vancouver Category:Comedians from Vancouver Category:Canadian female singers Category:Canadian comedians Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian musical theatre actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadian video game actors Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:20th-century Canadian singers Category:21st-century Canadian singers Category:20th-century singers Category:21st-century singers Category:20th-century Canadian comedians Category:21st-century Canadian comedians